


We burned it all down

by tyanite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Past Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyanite/pseuds/tyanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley remembers, but he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We burned it all down

Crowley remembers Mesopotamia, which is funny when you really think about it. Considering Mesopotamia was stone and sand when he was alive as a human and again as a Demon, it was really funny. But no, Crowley remembers Mesopotamia.

He certainly remembers Naomi in Mesopotamia. He knows Demon’s can’t travel in time like Angels can, and yet the memory of her laughing and smiling and a voice that sounds different now ringing in his ears. It's there, and it's real and Naomi was all feathers and eyes and wheels and burning. 

Crowley’s memory is of Grace, wings spotting out the corners of his vision but it doesn’t white out his vision or smell like it set the air on fire. It hums and vibrates and there is this blasted song in his memory whose melody slips from him when he tries to recall its nature. She’s laughing and there is this song and wings, wings, so many wings—

Crowley remembers Mesopotamia, but he shouldn’t and he breathes in the burnt-air of Grace and looks at Naomi and shakes himself free of the damned thing.

The whole thing was just a strange fever dream, or something of that nature anyway.


End file.
